


Biology

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira gets a lesson in alien biology. Odo turns out to be a fun teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Crateva_religiosa.jpg)

“So,” Odo asked, "what will it be tonight?”

“I don't know,” Kira replied. “I'm not sure what I feel like.”

“Shall we be traditional, and stick with Bajoran?”

“We did that this morning.”

“You're always pleased with Human."

“Not tonight," Kira said, wrinkling her nose. "Too bland.”

Odo sighed, and folded his arms behind his head, searching the ceiling for inspiration. She needed to decide soon. He only had so long before he had to regenerate.

"Klingon, then," he suggested.

"You know I don't like Klingon," Kira replied. "I'm feeling adventurous, Odo. I want something we haven't tried before. Something... _different_.”

There was an option on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to kill the mood. He knew Nerys would thoroughly enjoy Cardassian, if she let go of her misconceptions. However, the last time he suggested it, she wouldn't talk to him for a whole day, and he wasn't so insensitive that he didn't understand why. Since he and Nerys had been together, though, she had become much more open to other cultures, and to trying new things. She had come a long way.

“I know!” Kira burst, rolling on top of him. “How about Olvian?”

Odo's eyes widened. “Olvian? That _is_ exotic.”

“Dax told me if I ever got the chance, I should try it. Can you do Olvian?”

“Male, female, or _ygha_?”

She gave him a disbelieving look. “You can do _ygha_?”

“I was raised by a biologist, Nerys. I practically have a doctorate myself."

“Well then," Kira smiled, "if we're going to be daring, let's do it right... _Ygha_.”

Odo kissed the tip of her nose. "As you wish."

Odo closed his eyes, concentrating, and Kira heard the soft sound of his shifting form. She rolled off of him and laid her head on his chest, watching as his pelvis swirled fluid amber-gold. She loved watching him do this. It was always beautiful, and fascinating, to see him shift. When they first started sleeping together, it had taken weeks to get Odo to stop being shy about changing form in front of her. She wasn't so insensitive that she didn't understand why. These days, when it came to shapeshifting, he didn't hold much of anything back from her. Her Changeling had come a long way.

“There,” Odo said smugly as the form was finished. “ _Ygha._ ”

Kira gasped in awe. She sat up to get a better look. “Oh, Odo, how lovely. Is the purple on the petals really that rich?”

“It is,” he answered. She stroked the delicately patterned, white-on-damson folds gently, and Odo smiled as they fluttered in response. “I always had trouble with pistil, though," he said. "It's a distinct shade, a true cerulean.”

“Looks distinct enough to me,” she replied. “Matches your eyes...The pistil...It's been a while since I was in school, and the parts of a flower always confused me. This is the pistil, right?" She ran a finger down the proud blue length that jutted from his thighs. She stopped at the base and stroked a cluster of darker blue nubs that surrounded it. “What are these?”

Odo shuddered and grabbed her wrist. “Those are the _hrada_. Very sensitive. I would stop doing that, if you want to get anything out of this.”

Grinning widely, she complied. “And these?" Long gossamer filaments, delicate, almost translucent, shot out from the base of the pistil. They formed a corona around it, floating just above the petals. Each one was tipped with a small, dark, ovular bead. “What are these for?”

“Ordinarily, reproduction. In our case, for fun.” He proved his point by moving some of them, brushing them gently across her stomach.

“Oh my,” she breathed. The little beads hummed tantalizingly against her skin. “Did you add that?”

“Nope. That's native.”

Kira turned her attention back to the pistil, wrapping her hand around it. It felt good in her hand, thick and velvety. She gave a gentle tug and giggled as Odo's hips jerked in response. She liked how he reacted, so she kept tugging in firm, small strokes.

“This acts just like a Bajoran male's would. Almost looks like it, too. Except the blue."

“Actually, that part is female," Odo said, his voice tight. "The male parts are the beads on the filaments.”

“Really?" Kira stopped her hand, and tilted her head, studying. "Could've fooled me.”

“The Olvian _ygha_ are biotic pollinators. Their mates are attracted by nectar that is produced in the pistil. It's full of pheromones. It exudes through the stigma- the head, if you will- and draws them in.”

Kira's lip thrust out in a mock pout. “Too bad you can't make nectar.”

Odo chuckled and shook his head. The things he did for love. “Computer,” he called, “create a quarter liter of solution that is sixty percent Olvian honey, forty percent water.”

The Computer chirped and complied. A glass of liquid materialized in the replicator. Kira looked at the glass, and back to Odo, a hopeful expression on her face.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he said, tilting his head at the replicator.

With a devilish grin, Kira jumped off the bed. Odo watched happily as her nude form dashed across the room, giving him a fine view of her retreating bottom. The return view was even better, and the petals of his borrowed form fluttered with anticipation. Prophets, she was beautiful. There were still times he couldn't believe he got to touch her at all, much less see her naked. Sometimes being with her seemed like a dream, halcyon and unreal. Add to the fact that she'd grown to love him almost as much as he loved her, and it was nothing short of divinity.

Kira handed him the glass and hopped back in bed. Odo raised it to her, mocking a toast. “Bottoms up.”

“Only if you're lucky."

Odo laughed around the glass as he emptied it, and set it on the nightstand. Closing his eyes, he said, “Watch the stigma.”

Kira did as he said, waiting expectantly on her knees. To her delight, violet drops of shining nectar started to well from the bright blue tip of the stigma. She moved down the bed, leaning over his thighs to look closer.

"Can I?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

Odo cracked an eye, amused. “Be my guest."

Kira smiled and turned back to the stigma. She tucked her hair behind her ear and dipped down, darting the pink tip of her tongue to catch a shimmering drop of nectar. Her mouth was instantly filled with intense sweetness and flavor, completely foreign yet wholly delectable. It was nothing like Bajoran honey. It was richer, wilder. She tasted fruit and flowers, sun and rain, and could almost see the thick rainforests of Olvia as she let the nectar melt on her tongue.

“Mmmm,” Kira hummed. She swiped a finger over the sticky-sweet tip, and put it in her mouth, pulling it out slowly. “That's amazing. No wonder the _ygha_ are so prolific.”

Odo's chuckle became a ragged gasp as Kira went down for another taste. She ran her tongue slowly around the ridge of the stigma, and back to the top, catching as many of the little drops as she could. In response, the sweetness spilled faster. She tilted her eyes at Odo and kept them locked on his as she grasped the long, thick pistil in her hand, tugging gently. His hips lifted, anticipating. With a final swirling lick around the head, Kira took him in her mouth.

Odo gasped and arched. “Nerys...” he sighed, as her lips and tongue did their work. She pulled them slowly over the stigma, increasing the pressure as she found her stride, taking him deeper, sliding him in and out of her mouth in a steady rhythm. The nectar continued to seep, and she paused occasionally to swallow, stroking him firmly.

“Oh, my love...”

Odo moaned and sat up a to watch her. He gripped the back of her neck, burying his fingers in her hair. Strands of auburn softness tickled over the petals, over the _hrada,_ and Odo's thighs trembled. Kira suckled and teased, tasted and pulled, driving him to an ecstatic agony. He threw his head back to the ceiling as it reached its peak, and cried out, shuddering and gripping the sheets as a burst of nectar spilled hotly into Kira's mouth. He fell back on the pillow, and another tremor took him. His pelvis thrust up and he spilled again, and yet again, Kira there to catch every sweet drop.

As Odo finally stilled, Kira sat up and wiped a bit of violet off her lip. “Female, huh?”

“Yes,” he managed, chest heaving. "How in the hell do you not to pass out when you have that many in a row? I feel like I can barely hold my shape."

Kira laughed and kneed her way up the bed to kiss him. She curled herself against his side, and said, "Why do you think I sleep so well since I started dating you?"

Odo wrapped an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. The organ below his waist was still rigid, but Kira knew he needed some recovery time. After all, he wasn't really Olvian. She played one of her favorite games as she waited, amusing herself by trailing a finger along the smooth skin of his torso, leaving little amber trails and divets in his slightly less cohesive form.

Odo sighed contentedly. “So,” he asked, stroking her arm, “different enough for you so far?”

“Yup. This is fun,” she replied and kissed his shoulder.

He smiled and said, “I think so, too... Are you ready for more?”

“Oh, I'm ready,” she said. “How do we do this? What's best?”

“You on top, I think.”

Smiling widely, Kira moved over him, straddling his hips. This she was familiar with. She reached down, grasping the pistil in her hand and poising the stigma at her opening. Odo gripped her hips, helping her keep her place. She arched her neck, moaning, as she inched slowly down his engorged length. The rigid organ filled her, stretched her. Not so different at all, really, but enough that she was titillated. She pushed up again, and slid slowly back down, taking him deeper this time, deeper, until he was nestled fully within.

Kira settled against Odo's pelvis, enjoying the unique but still familiar sensation of being with an _ygha_. The soft petals brushed her thighs, the bumps of the _hrada_ her vulva. The organ within her was delightfully thick and warm, the head longer and more prominent than what she was used to. As Kira began to move, she decided she liked  _ygha_  just fine. It was definitely getting added to their repertoire.

Kira kept her eyes on Odo's smooth, reverent face as she rode him, and was struck once again by how he never ceased to amaze her. She knew in his past he'd been forced to use his gifts, and it had made him bitter. When Odo used them with her, though, there was no bitterness at all. There was only joy, and Kira was grateful when she could give something back to him. The _ygha_ was perhaps the most unique thing he'd shown her, besides his true form. There was no topping the real Odo, but any way they chose to couple, it was always graced by his love. She took a moment to thank the Prophet that governed the laws of eros for sending her this wonderful, generous being.

Kira reached down and caressed Odo's face, his chest. He ran his hands over her hips, across her belly and up to cup her breasts. He squeezed gently, and she moaned, pressing his hands with hers, encouraging him to squeeze harder as she bent down to kiss him. As their mouths joined, she felt the filaments move over her legs, her mons, her back. She had a moment to wonder what he was up to and was going to ask, but quickly decided questions were unnecessary.

Beaded filaments slid between the folds of her sex, a cluster pressing against her clitoris, humming, tingling. Others slid between her cheeks, testing the small bud there, entering ever so gently into the passage. The filaments tickled and teased, questing deeper inside. Kira flew back, her head thrown to the ceiling as she cried out. She began to ride faster, sliding herself up and down urgently, desperately, over Odo's rigid length.

Catching her need, Odo grasped her hips and pulsed his in counterpoint to her motions. The stigma slid deliciously in her passage, the head scraping the walls of her sex, hitting that perfect spot deep inside her each time their thrusts met. Odo's pleasure passed to her through the filaments, the hum growing stronger, and stronger still, as they touched the secret areas of her body. Kira hit her peak, crying out, shuddering, clenching around him wetly. She collapsed on his chest, and Odo gave a final, powerful thrust, finding his own release, the petals of the _ygha_ curling against her flesh, hugging her sex. Kira shuddered again, and Odo wrapped his arms around her. He whispered words of love as he held her tight and spilled himself sweet and deep within her.

Eventually, Odo withdrew from her, easing the pistil and the filaments from her body carefully. “That...was definitely different,” he said, pressing his lips her forehead.

“A good different," she replied. She kissed a line along his jaw. "Makes me wonder what else we can do.”

Odo smoothed the hair from her brow. “I'm limited only by your imagination, my love.”

“Then I'd better brush up on my biology,” Kira smiled. “I wouldn't want to hold you back...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The characters are theirs, the story is mine.


End file.
